


No Words

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Just a fluffy sweet piece. for my friend Zelda. ❤️





	

He was speaking, but I had to struggle to pay attention. It's not that I wasn't listening; I heard every word.

Every once in a while, I would get a strong wave of affection, and want to reach out and touch him. My appreciation and love for my friend would overwhelm me sometimes. I got this extraordinary urge to kiss him, and it took extra effort to restrain myself. I couldn't really explain it- it would suddenly feel as though I needed to show him how much I cared for him physically. Not even in a sexual sense, just... I felt kissing him would communicate better than words. I tore my gaze from his face, hoping that averting my eyes would help. The last thing I needed was to do something stupid. I trusted that I wouldn't, but it was still an urge I didn't need to encourage.

Link continued, oblivious to my thoughts. "So I just don't understand. But I'm pretty sure the team will get the show to run smoothly once Rhett and I can get the script finalized." He paused a moment. "Hey, uh- thanks for listening to me rant. It's good to have someone to talk to about this that I trust." He smiled.

I glowed, feeling warmth down to the tips of my toes. "Of course! I'm glad you can confide in me. And the same for you." My determination to stay planted and not kiss him was taking my focus, but I grinned and looked at him again, hoping my affection wasn't showing through too much. 

After a second of smiling at each other, he moved over towards me and reached his arm out, beckoning me to move closer. I shifted to tuck myself under his arm. When he leaned his cheek on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me, I found my urge fading. As much as I wanted to know what it was like to kiss him, being close to him was helping, and my body began to relax. Link continued talking, and I felt decidedly happier. My friend meant so much to me, and for him to show affection meant more than he could ever know. Since he didn't often tell me in words that he cared, his hugs and touches really did. And I loved him all the more for it. 

Not more than five minutes later, we were laughing and flirting and talking as usual, and he pulled away. When I sat up to face him more, I shifted to move myself backwards, but he put his hand on my leg. I stopped and looked at him, his face maybe a foot from mine. His words were hesitant. "I- I want to do something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way, okay?" 

My confusion showed on my face. "O-okay?"

 

And he kissed me.

 

 

At first, I froze. But after a second, I relaxed. It wasn't passionate, not a kiss with promises or strings attached. It did exactly what I thought it would. In an instant, I felt connected. I felt so many things communicated that I couldn't articulate, and I felt as though my affection was properly shown. When we parted, It took a moment to come to my senses, but when I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me anxiously. I smiled, and he exhaled and smiled as well. 

We leaned back together and he wrapped his arms around me again. He spoke again, "I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant," I softly interrupted. "I've been wanting to do that, but didn't think you'd approve."

There was silence. Then I felt him squeeze my shoulder with his hand. 

 

We didn't need to say anything else. It had already been said without words. But I thought it anyway as we began to talk again, easing back into our laughter and conversation.

_I love you, my friend._


End file.
